Tudo completamente normal
by Maria Lua
Summary: -Isso com certeza não é normal – Disse Alice revirando os olhos já se encontrando em um estado de nervos que eu bem conhecia como o pré-apocalipse.


**Tudo completamente normal**

-Isso com certeza não é normal – Disse Alice revirando os olhos já se encontrando em um estado de nervos que eu bem conhecia como o pré-apocalipse.

-Eu ainda não consegui entender porque esse escândalo – Disse Emmett e Jasper lhe mandou um olhar assassino antes de observar a minha irmã preocupado.

-NÃO ENTENDE? NÃO ENTENDE? – Questionou Alice usando todo o seu potencial de voz fazendo Emmett se encolher. O que realmente era bem bizarro de se ver, considerado que a Alice mal chegava aos 1.60 e o Emmett é um grandalhão que passava dos 1.90 – Seu irmão pode morrer e você diz que não é para eu falar?

-Amor, talvez você esteja exagerando um pouquinho – Falou Jasper em tom cauteloso e ela lhe olhou horrorizada. Era incrível, como eles ainda não haviam aprendido a apenas ignorar as loucuras da Alice – Amor, eu não to dizendo que acho que é certo, mas o Edward já está bem grandinho.

-Ok! Chega! – Falei e Alice me olhou de forma assassina – Alice, não há nada demais em freqüentar uma lanchonete.

-Edward, você sabe o que acontece com uma pessoa que só come besteira? – Perguntou Alice em tom mais de super-mãe do que irmã mais nova.

-Fica gorda – Respondeu Rosalie em tom indiferente enquanto fixava as unhas.

-Exato! – Concordou Alice sorrindo pelo apoio – E doente. E morrem.

-Alice, chega – Pedi tentando mesmo não começar a rir. A Alice desde que era criança tinha o péssimo hábito de fazer pequenas coisas levarem a morte. Se você caia, se cortava, adquiria uma infecção para logo morrer. Se você ia passear na floresta, você encontraria algum animal venenoso, ele lhe picaria e você morreria. Não importa a história, o fim é sempre o mesmo.

-Tudo bem – Falou Alice e eu realmente odiava quando vinha com um "tudo bem". Isso significa muito, muito drama – Mas, quando você morrer ou tiver recebendo a unção dos enfermos não venha me procurar pedindo perdão por não ter me escutado, e também...

Só que nesse momento eu meio que parei de escutar. Eu sabia que se eu contasse o motivo de ir tanto a lanchonete o assunto mudaria do meu futuro funeral para finalmente ele encontre a garota ideal. Mas, o problema que me fazia escolher escutar a Alice discursar sobre as flores e os canapés que serviria no meu funeral. Era o simples fato de a Alice adorar odiar todas as garotas que eu pensasse em me envolver.

Não que eu estivesse me envolvendo com alguém. Na verdade, era mais para algo extremamente bizarro do que um envolvimento. Só que eu não conseguia resistir. Tudo começou quando eu fui na lanchonete da Sue com o Emmett e vi aquela mulher sentada naquela banquinha onde se faz os pedidos do Drive Thru. Ela estava com o uniforme da lanchonete, uma blusa branca com o símbolo do lugar no peito e uma calça preta. Seus cabelos eram castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo e seus olhos eram de um peculiar castanho escuro. E ela tinha feições tão bonita, e delicada que eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela.

-Eu escutei o grandalhão a chamando de Bella – Lembro de o Emmett ter comentado e eu ter lançado um olhar interrogatório em sua direção – Nem me olhe com essa cara, você é que não conseguiu ser lá muito discreto.

Preferi não discutir e tentei mesmo não ficar olhando em sua direção. Se bem que na segunda alternativa lembro de ter falhado miseravelmente. O Emmett fez algumas piadinhas que eu preferi ignorar e quando, pela única vez naquela noite, seus olhos se chocaram com os meus apreciei seu rosto adquirir um adorável tom vermelho. Seus lábios se entreabriram em sinal de surpresa e eu me peguei desejando aqueles lábios vermelhos. E antes que eu pudesse pensar em ao menos sorrir ela virou o rosto para o negocio de pedidos.

-OMG – Gritou a Alice e eu saí dos meus pensamentos – O Milk Shake vez uma lobotomia no Edward!

-Ok! Com essa eu vou embora – Falei rindo sem realmente entender como a mente diabólica da Alice. Ela conseguia se superar cada vez mais.

-E como você vai dirigir sem cérebro? – Questionou Alice me fazendo rir ainda mais.

-Boa pergunta, Ali – Falei rindo beijando sua testa e dando o fora da casa dos meus pais antes que a Alice começasse com mais um discurso sobre a minha morte.

Cheguei à via principal de Forks, sim Forks tinha uma via principal, e tentei muito resistir a vontade de não virar a esquerda e ir novamente na lanchonete. Mas, eu não conseguia resistir. Com quase um mês freqüentando direto o Drive Thru, nossas conversas foram saindo aos poucos do "Qual é o seu pedido?" para algumas palavras a mais.

-Seu pedido...você! – Falou ela e eu podia sentir o sorriso em sua voz. Eu adorava saber que era o motivo daquele sorriso – O de sempre?

-Na verdade não, eu meio que não agüento mais Milk Shake de morango – Comentei sorrindo e me deliciei com a gargalhada que ela deu.

-Eu sei que eu não deveria falar isso, que pode custar o meu emprego, mas você devia comer menos fast food – Falou ela e eu sorri novamente.

-Acho que minha irmã concordaria com você, ela acha que o Milk Shake me fez uma lobotomia – Comentei sem saber de onde aquele comentário saiu, mas ao receber mais uma gargalhada dela me senti recompensado.

-E como você consegue dirigir sem cérebro? – Perguntou ela e eu sorri sem me preocupar nenhum pouco com a buzina que soava atrás do meu carro.

-Ela também se perguntou sobre isso – Respondi rindo e ela riu novamente.

-Ei cara! Vai paquerar em outro lugar! Eu tenho hora – Gritou o homem que estava atrás do meu carro enquanto mais dois buzinavam.

-E qual será o pedido? – Perguntou Bella e eu jurava que ela estava corada. Se bem que eu também estava, a final, não é todo dia que eu conseguia parar o único Drive Thru de Forks.

-Um misto e uma coca pequena – Respondi e ela falou o preço. Paguei sem dizer mais nada e ganhei um último sorriso antes de sair do seu campo de visão e pegar meu lanche.

No caminho até o meu apartamento eu não conseguia parar de pensar na evolução que tive nesse estranho momento. Não que eu gostasse de pensar que o momento alto do nosso "relacionamento" fosse conversar sobre a teoria bizarra da Alice sobre a possível lobotomia que o Milk Shake fez em mim.

Guardei o meu carro e fui comendo o meu lanche durante o percurso que levava até o meu andar. No elevador , fugi do constante assédio da minha vizinha do andar de baixo, Jéssica, e quando me vi no meu refugio aproveitei para tomar um longo banho e me barbear.

Fiquei observando a minha imagem que refletiu no espelho extremamente pensativo. Por mais que eu adorasse ficar na minha zona de conforto, eu não poderia continuar a ir direto a um Drive Thru apenas para ouvir sua voz e ver o contorno do seu rosto em forma de coração. Eu tinha que fazer algo. E eu iria. Não hoje, mas de amanhã não passaria.

Seguei meu cabelo com outra toalha e coloquei uma roupa confortável para ver se eu conseguia estudar. Eu estava no último ano de engenharia civil e por mais que eu quisesse ficar pensando em minha menina, eu tinha que passar de semestre.

***** **

A manha seguinte amanheceu chovendo, não que isso fosse lá uma grande novidade em Forks. As aulas passaram como um borrão e quando já estava para ir embora a gnomo apareceu ao meu lado com um sorriso que eu sabia significar algum pedido.

-O que você quer? – Perguntei e ela revirou os olhos ainda sorrindo.

-Eu vou ter que almoçar com a víbora disfarçada de mãe do Jasper, só que hoje é o último prazo para eu entregar o meu Artigo Cientifico no prédio de letras. E você sabe que se eu me atrasar a cascavel não vai falar pouco – Disse Alice e não era preciso muito para deduzir o quanto ela _amava _a sua _adorável _sogra.

-Tudo bem, Alice, eu entrego o seu artigo – Falei e ela sorriu me entregando uma pasta e logo saiu "dançando" pelo corredor.

Ajeitei minhas coisas e parti para o prédio que até então nunca nem havia chagado perto. Entrei e fui passando pelos corredores a procura da coordenação, mas estava mais difícil do que imaginei. E quando já estava pensando em ligar para a Alice, eu vi no fim do corredor a _minha _menina.

-Você não parece à vontade – Comentou ela se colocando na minha frente e eu sorri passando a mão pelos meus cabelos.

-Na verdade, eu meio que estou perdido – Admiti e ela sorriu – Cursa letras?

-Literatura – Respondeu Bella e eu sorri – O que você está procurando? Eu posso te ajudar.

-Bom, eu estou procurando a coordenação – Respondi bagunçando ainda mais o meu cabelo.

-É bem ali no fim do corredor – Disse Bella e eu fiquei decepcionado pela resposta ser tão simples.

-Mas, sabe, eu posso me perder nesse percurso _tão_ complicado – Falei sorrindo tentando flertar descaradamente – Talvez, você pudesse me acompanhar se não te atrapalhar, é claro.

-Uma boa ação nunca atrapalha – Falou Bella em um tom divertido e um pouco irônico me fazendo rir.

Durante o breve percurso fui lhe questionando sobre coisas triviais e ela ia respondendo puxando novos pequenos assuntos. Entreguei o trabalho da Alice e a deixei na sua monstruosa caminhonete tentando mesmo não sair comemorando mais essa conversa pelo estacionamento.

A manhã seguinte diferente das anteriores amanheceu ensolarada e levei aquilo como um sinal que deveria acabar com aquela situação e chamar a Bella para sair. Quer dizer, o máximo que podia acontecer era ela me dar um fora e eu parar de freqüentar com tanta regularidade a lanchonete da Sue. Não que eu não precisasse de um descanso de fast food.

Passei a tarde impedindo meus pés de me levarem ao prédio onde ela possivelmente estaria e a noite, dando adeus a minha zona de conforto, entrei meu volvo e parti por aquela rua já tão conhecida por mim e quando cheguei agradeci aos céus por a fila não estar tão grande quando eu esperava para uma sexta-feira a noite.

-Seu pedido? – Perguntou Bella e apesar do tom formal, eu podia sentir o sorriso em seu tom de voz.

-Uma coca grande, uma porção de batatas-fritas pequena e um encontro com você – Falei e escutei algo caindo do seu lado.

-O último não está no cardápio – Cortou Bella e por mais que eu fosse pessimista não consegui notar raiva ou desprezo em sua voz.

-Será que você não pode abrir uma pequena exceção? – Perguntei esperançoso e ela ficou em silêncio.

-Nem o seu nome eu sei – Comentou Bella e só então eu notei que nós nunca fomos apresentados formalmente. A final, só sabia o seu nome por causa do Emmett.

-Não seja por isso. Eu me chamo Edward Cullen – Falei em tom formal e ela ficou novamente em silêncio me deixando mais ansioso do que nunca.

-EI CULLEN!! Vai demorar? – Gritou o idiota do Newton e eu como já era de costume desde o tempo da escola o ignorei.

-Agora você sabe o meu nome – Falei sorrindo e assanhei ainda mais os meus cabelos – Uma chance. Um encontro.

-Eu...

-Oh Swan! A Sue vai ter que vim me atender para eu poder sair daqui hoje? – Perguntou o idiota do Newton e eu tive que me controlar muito para não quebrá-lo em dois por se dirigir com aquele tom com a minha menina.

-São sete dólares – Falou Bella e eu suspirei.

-Você me dará a chance? – Perguntei lhe entregando uma nota de vinte.

-Me liga – Pediu Bella me entregando o troco e sorri ao ver que anotado em uma das notas estava o seu telefone.

Sorri para ela e acelerei me odiando por não estar no jipe do Emmett e amassar o carro daquele imbecil. Cheguei ao meu apartamento e tomei um longo banho para refrear a vontade de ligar imediatamente para ela. Troquei de roupa e pequei aquela nota com cuidado anotando o seu número no meu celular e esperei ansioso que ela atendesse.

_-Ola Bella – _Cumprimentei e sorri quando a ouvi arfar de surpresa.

-_Oi _– Respondeu Bella e eu preferi acreditar que ela sabia com quem estava falando.

_-Espero que o Newton não tenha lhe causado problemas _– Falei na intenção de não deixar nenhuma dúvida de quem estava do outro lado da linha.

-_O fato da Sue ser minha madrasta ajuda muito _– Falou Bella rindo e eu sorri – _Você ainda quer aquilo que me pediu?_

_-Você está disposta a me dar uma chance? _– Perguntei.

-_Rua Lincon, Nº 232 _– Falou Bella e eu corri para anotar – _E um restaurante de comida japonesa. Você pode me encontrar lá às oito?_

_-Claro – _Respondi feliz por ser comida do outro lado do mundo – _Tem certeza que não quer que eu te pegue em sua casa?_

_-Não quero que te assustem antes mesmo do primeiro encontro – _Comentou Bella parecendo divertida – _Você vai me deixar._

_-Tudo bem então – _Falei sem entender. Mas, o importante era que eu teria um encontro com a minha menina do Drive Thru.

***** **

-Você está arrumado – Comentou Alice quando abri a porta – Vai sair?

-Eu tenho um encontro – Respondi entrando no meu quanto com a Alice em meus calcanhares – E nem ouse me seguir.

-Edward, você falando assim me faz parecer uma namorada louca ciumenta – Reclamou Alice fazendo bico enquanto eu escolhia uma camisa.

-Namorada não, mas irmã louca ciumenta – Falei e ela pegou a toalha que estava na minha cama e jogando em cima de mim.

-Eu não sou louca – Disse Alice emburrada – Sou tão legal que vim te chamar para ir ao cinema. Mas, pelo jeito cheguei atrasada.

-Preta ou branca? – Perguntei mostrando duas camisas que ela mesma havia me dado.

-A azul – Respondeu Alice e eu revirei os olhos pegando a azul. Por mais que ela estivesse emburrada, nunca me deixaria sair feio de casa.

-Vou indo antes que eu chegue atrasado – Falei pegando celular, carteira, chave de casa e do carro.

-Espero que essa daí seja diferente da vadia da Tanya – Resmungou Alice e eu ri passando o braço pelos seus ombros.

-Pode ter certeza que ela é – Falei beijando sua testa quando a deixei ao lado do seu carro nada chamativo e corri para o meu. Fui dirigindo o mais devagar que eu pude para não ser parado pela policia, mas sabia que chegaria atrasado. E isso já contava como ponto bem negativo em um primeiro encontro.

-Desculpa o atraso – Falei parando na sua frente e precisei se alguns segundos para me recuperar quando a olhei. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e seus olhos castanhos estavam mais expressivos do que nunca. Seus lábios grossos estavam mais rosados e ela usava uma blusa preta que marcava suas curvas com uma calça jeans justa.

-Contanto que não use a desculpa do transito, está perdoado – Falou Bella sorrindo e eu me sentei – Mas, estou interessada em saber qual é a sua desculpa.

-Quando já estava de saída a minha irmã apareceu e foi mais complicado sair rápido – Respondi e quando a vi umedecer os lábios, lutei e muito para desviar o olhar com pressa.

-A da lobotomia? – Questionou Bella e eu sorri.

-Só respondo se você disser por que acha que sua família iria me assustar – Falei e ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Bom, meus pais se separaram quando eu era criança e meu pai a uns dois anos casou novamente com a Sue – Começou a explicar Bella com um sorriso amoroso no rosto – Com a Sue vieram seus dois filhos o Seth e a Leah. Com a Leah veio o seu namorado, Jacob. E com o Jacob mais alguns rapazes da reserva de La Push. E como quase todos os rapazes têm quase dois metros e são bem ciumentos, então não acho que você esteja ansioso para conhecê-los.

-É...prefiro evitar isso – Falei rindo passando a mão pelo cabelo.

-Você passa a mão no cabelo quando está nervoso – Disse Bella se inclinando na mesa em minha direção – Eu consigo te deixar nervoso?

-Você morde o lábio quando está nervosa – Falei me inclinando e quando ela notou que estava fazendo ato, parou – Eu consigo te deixar nervosa?

-E quem disse que eu mordo o lábio quando estou nervosa? – Perguntou Bella levantando a sobrancelha presunçosa enquanto se inclinava mais um pouco em minha direção.

-E quem disse que eu mexo no cabelo quando estou nervoso? – Perguntei me inclinando mais deixando nossos rostos a poucos centímetros.

-Você sabe que isso não vai nos levar a nada, não é? – Perguntou Bella sorrindo enquanto prendia o lábio inferior entre os dentes.

-Na verdade, eu quero que isso nos leve a muitas coisas – Falei sorrindo e ela umedeceu os lábios.

-Já estão prontos para fazer os pedidos? – Perguntou a voz irritante da garçonete e o rosto de Bella atingiu todos os tons de vermelho possível.

-Pode fazer o pedido, Bella – Falei sem olhar para a garçonete para não ficar tentado em fazer um homicídio.

-Você não quer escolher? – Perguntou Bella parecendo muito surpresa.

-Você indicou o restaurante, então você escolhe – Falei sorrindo e ela ficou uns segundos me encarando antes de voltar sua atenção para a garçonete. E se ela tivesse pedido pedra, eu não notaria. Eu estava bem mais interessado em ficar observando cada traço, expressão e mania. Por mim, eu passava horas lhe olhando sem cansar.

O resto do jantar passou maravilhosamente bem. Ela era bem mais do que eu podia sonhar. Era divertida, animada, sorridente e inteligente. Era como se os assuntos se multiplicassem.

-Então, eu vou poder te deixar em casa? – Perguntei sorrindo após convencê-la que eu pagaria a conta dessa vez.

-Claro – Respondeu Bella e eu abri a porta de passageiro e ela entrou no carro sorrindo. Durante o percurso até a sua casa ficamos em silêncio e eu agradeci o fato de ser perto. Por mais que eu gostasse do silêncio, às vezes quando o mesmo se tornava constrangedor, era terrível.

-Então? Terei a chance de um segundo encontro? – Perguntei abrindo a porta do carro e ela saiu sorrindo.

-Leve-me até a varanda e eu penso no caso – Respondeu Bella e eu ofereci o braço como um homem do século XIX – Eu gostei de hoje à noite, Edward.

-E eu gosto de como o meu nome saí de sua boca – Falei sem pensar e quase morro de vergonha – Desculpa! Eu não queria...

-Não ouse retirar o que disse – Mandou Bella mordendo o lábio. E eu estava adorando cada vez mais aquele gesto – Eu gostei do que ouvi.

-E do que mais você gostaria? – Perguntei me aproximando e quando ela sorriu usei aquilo como uma permissão. E mesmo sem nem ter tocado em seus lábios sabia que seriam minha perdição.

Seus lábios, apesar de seu cheiro de morango, tinham sabor de hortelã com canela e eu me deliciei. Passei minhas mãos pela sua cintura enquanto degustava seu sabor sentindo suas mãos afundando em meus cabelos. Aprofundei o beijo e ela gemeu baixo colando ainda mais o seu corpo ao meu e foi como voltar para casa.

-Eu acho que gostei muito disso também – Falou Bella quando nossos lábios se afastaram, mas nossas testas continuavam coladas.

-Eu acho que concordo – Falei sorrindo a beijando novamente. E quando o beijo se aprofundou nossas línguas pareciam velhas conhecidas em uma dança sensual que só ambas poderiam dançar. Minhas mãos tocavam sua pele por baixo da blusa enquanto ela me puxava para mais perto. O nosso encaixe era tão doce, silencioso, perfeito. Encostei-a na parede e nosso beijo se tornou mais faminto, intenso..._delicioso._

-CHARLIE!! A BELLA TA SE AGARRANDO LÁ FORA COM ALGUÉM – Gritou a voz de um adolescente e me afastei dela em um pulo.

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE, SETH? – Perguntou a voz de um homem e eu gelei.

-A BELLA DESENCALHOU? – Perguntou uma terceira voz seguida de uma risada rouca.

-Eu não estou encalhada – Sussurrou Bella extremamente corada – Desculpa por isso.

-Pelo jeito não poderei fugir da sua família – Comentei tentando esconder o meu medo – Sempre nadei melhor que corri.

-Espero que eles não te assustem – Falou Bella mordendo o lábio enquanto abraçava a minha cintura.

-Não vão – Falei dando um selinho dela, mas respondi antes de ver um cara do tamanho do Emmett, outro da minha altura e um senhor com cara de policial.

-Oi pai! Seth! Jake! – Cumprimentou Bella se colocando na minha frente.

-Não quer apresentar o seu _amigo, _Bella? – Perguntou o mais velho e eu só pude engolir em seco.

**Fim**

**N/a: Ola meus amores!**

**Sim eu sei que demorei quase dois meses para trazer mais uma short para vocês, mas é que eu estou em pleno final de semestre na faculdade e quem ler minhas long-fics tão notando como to sofrendo para me manter em dia com as atualizações, mas vou tentar escrever outra short para o fim do mês ta?**

**Mas, então?? O que acharam?**

**Boa? Ruim? Chata? Ótima? Irritante? Maravilhosa?**

**Sempre lembrando que a serie cotidiano é sobre algo que poderia acontecer com qualquer um junto a muita, muita imaginação da autora que aqui vus fala.**

**Não deixem de deixar reviews ta??**

**=*****


End file.
